One Star Man
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Saitama was chose to help 2 children that are still middle schools but they have already live together although ever since Saitama hits there lives not only the twin stars must faced against Basara or Kegreats but they must help Saitama battle against monsters who comes from his dimension
1. Chapter 1: The Hero of All

It was always like other days defeating monsters, stopping criminals that are obsessed with god, bringing non existing peoples back to life and following theories that could lead to world destruction everything seems very okay with Saitama.

"Man it was like other days" said Saitama as he was walking home carrying groceries besides him was Genos.

"I agreed master because everything almost seemed very easy when your around" said Genos in a serious way.

"I know ever since I got this strength even non existing things could not win me what an shame" Saitama was still wondering if there is anyone strong like him.

When Saitama and Genos was about to walk into Saitama's apartment suddenly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

A huge explosion coming from City A.

"Attention all citizens of City A there appears to be monster that is loosening on the street level threat: Demon" said the announcer.

As everybody starts to runaway from the horrifying monster.

"Master what should we do" said Genos.

"Well level threat: Demons you could handle them right so get going cyborg pal" said Saitama.

"Very well master" as Genos blast towards the destruction while Saitama just walks into his apartment.

But then somehow when Saitama was walking in the middle of the stairs he notice that there is a fog that is covering the top of the building which it is also covering the place where Saitama is living in.

"Hmmmmm I wonder" Saitama slowly puts down the groceries as he prepares to wipe the smoke out.

"**Normal clap**" as Saitama create a huge force that Is big enough to blow away the mist but somehow the mist was still there.

"Huh what the" Saitama did it again and again and again 25 times.

"Damn it that annoying fog FINE if you really want me to step into you so be it this better not waste my time" Saitama said angrily as he starts to grab his groceries and walks into the fog.

"Jesus this mist, why is it so big?" Saitama was having a feeling that there is something strange so he is also prepare for whatever is about to come towards him.

But instead he ended up on the outside of the building in another place.

"Wah wait why am I outside?" said Saitama in a very confused and starting to get a bit nervous.

"What is going on" Saitama looks back but the mist was gone what's left was just an abandoned building.

"Don't tell me….that the mist was a warp gate that transported me into another world…." No respond from Saitama for a while until.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" screamed Saitama as he starts to sit with his knees and shout as hard as he could.

In the mean time

"Hey Rokuro did you hear that" said Benio as she looks directly to Rokuro.

"You mean that annoying scream that came from somewhere, yes it's very annoying" said Rokuro.

"I know right I mean that scream is so loud I could even feel like that the person that is screaming is in our house" said Benio.

"If you really feel disturb we could just go outside and shut whoever is scream" said Rokuro.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Benio as she starts to get out of the coach and walks to the window.

"Welp need help" said Rokuro

"No it's just there is nobody outside just normal peoples complaining about the scream" said Benio

"Don't tell me that scream is from a far distance not our problem Benio" said Rokuro

"Yeah but I'm still wondering who could scream this bug exactly" said Benio

"Whoever it is if I see them I will shut their mouths" said Rokuro

Meanwhile

"Damn it I'm trapped no one to rescue, no service from my world only from other world damn it, damn it, DAMN IT" as Saitama headbutt on the electricity pillar hardly so bad that everyone was stay away from him due to a misunderstanding that he is a psychopath.

_Note: I know this is a bad writing and short but I promise in the next chapter it will be long and better sorry_


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero and the Twin Stars

Everything became very twisted when Saitama discovers that he is in another world currently he is finding questions.

"Where should I even start asking maybe peoples who believes in magic and ancient mythology" said Saitama as he is picking his nose and keeps walking on the street when suddenly he encounters 2 weird teenagers wearing strange suits.

"Huh hang on are those heroes, well would yah all look at that turns out there are also heroes who came from other worlds eh welp better start asking questions" Saitama began to walk towards the 2 twin stars as when they are preparing for battle in Magano.

"Hey excuse me" Saitama raise his right hand as the twin stars looks at him.

"Uuuuh can we help you sir" said Rokuro

"Well I was just asking where are you heading to fighting some evil monsters or evil spirits or criminals that are obsessed with bringing non existing peoples back to life or using doomsday theories.

"What the heck is he talking about" said Rukuro.

"I think he's a psycho path pervert you should know thanks to the way he looks" Benio was judging Saitama thru the looks on his face and clothes and gloves she misunderstand that Saitama is some sort of cosplay that has delusion.

"Hey I'm not a psycho path pervert I'm a hero" said Saitama.

"Yep he's definitely delusion" said Benio in a blank face.

"So I was right all along this is another world" said Saitama.

The 2 all blink as they became confused.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH NO TIME THOSE MONSTERS ARE ABOUT TO SHOW UP ANY TIME SOON JUST IGNORE HIM" shouted Rokuro.

"Monsters where" when Saitama was turning his face around to check then a flash went by and when he turns his face around he saw that the twin stars are gone.

"Hey what gives" as Saitama starts to raise his eyebrows.

He walks towards the warp gate and also prepare for whatever is inside here.

"Don't know where is this portal leading too but I need them to stay alive to ask some questions" said Saitama as he jumps into the portal.

At Magano

"So where is the Kegrates" said Rokuro.

"Dunno but lets keep searching" said Benio.

The twins are about to start the search when suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Hey what is this place it looks like hell" said Saitama.

The twin paused and turns around to see the man it was him the baldy guy.

"Seriously, you followed us right towards the deadliest place alive dude" said Rokuro.

"Hold on I don't think he's a psycho path pervert look at the style and the face he's having right now, it's like he doesn't have any worries when he's in here it's like he has already been somewhere scarier than this place" said Benio.

"Huh what are you saying" Saitama appears infront of their conversation making them shock.

"WAIT YOU WERE JUST OVER THERE HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO MOVED HERE" shouted Rokuro.

"Well that's my power I'm a real live superhero" said Saitama.

"How should we trust you" said Benio.

"Well you said that there are this monsters calls themselves Kagoons right" said Saitama.

"No it's kegrates and their entities that existed in this lifeless dimension their goal is too consume any living beings that comes from the human world" said Benio.

"So you 2 are like demon slayers" said Saitama.

"No we're the twin star exorcist and our job is to exorcist aka kill all of these entities" said Rokuro.

"Really so does the kegrates has their leaders" Saitama ask Benio.

"No but they could evolved into a higher life form known as the basara's" said Benio.

"Wait what are Basara's" said Saitama.

"Basara's are Kegrates that evolved so far that they gain the body of human beings including brains and intelligence as you can see here Basara have different types of them with different types of talents such as well allot.

"So what does Kegare looks like anyways" said Saitama

"Imagine a deformed or mutated humanoid creature that is made out of dark and antimatters with red or yellow eyes has a symbol on their chest" said Benio.

"Hmmmm you know you described those Kegares are like the subterraneans well back at my world there is are these creatures who claims themselves subterraneans or whatever unlike Kegares they live underneath the surface of the Earth waiting the perfect moments to strike to take back the surface for themselves their leader as the subterranean king leads them to the surface to start to domination but unlucky for them all I've killed their leader as soon as they could start to invasion but too bad because the subterraneans are not what I expected them in my dreams so passed" Saitama makes the two all turns around and feels a bit interesting.

"Hang on are you seriously a person who came from another world" said Rokuro.

"Yes that's right" said Saitama.

"Really that's amazing" said Benio.

"What do you have in your world" said Rokuro.

"Unlike yours my world instead of having these dark and antimatter color entities we have monsters and evil espers that uses their powers for bad you could possibly know that back at my world we judge monsters thru level threats instead of doing the job done immediately" said Saitama.

"Level Threats?" Rokuro was curious

"Well there are 4 levels threats: 1. Tiger which is a level threat that only causes disaster to an area, 2 Demon a level threat that is harmful to cities and towns, 3 Dragon a level threat that is at the rate of destroying atleast a mountain area, 4 God a level threat that causes disasters to the global and universe such as wiping out the entire solar system with a few energy or breaking reality and time" Saitam makes the other two shock when they heard that.

And then a Kegare appears out of nowhere.

"Huh are those things Kegares huh I guess I was right they do look like subterraneans" said Saitama.

The Kegare attacks by whipping it's fist towards Saitama and BOOOOM it crushes Saitama.

"SAITAMA" shouted Rokuro.

"I'm fine" said Saitama as he lifts the hand of the creature out of his sight.

"What he survived that blow how calm" said Rokuro.

"Like he said he is a hero who comes from another world" saud Benio.

"Hey are you gonna finish the job or what oh whatever I'll just help anyways" Saitama raise his fist and punch the Kegare and It immediately explodes leaving behind nothing but just dust.

"Ew gruh it's filthy you didn't tell me these things also have dirts".

The twin star was shock for what they saw Saitama just did.

"Benio please say that I'm dreaming or did that guy just killed the giant Kegare within only 1 punch" said Rokuro.

"I would also like to say that but there are no evidence showing this is a dream" said Benio.

"Just like the others even if they are enemies who came from other worlds I still am the strongest…..DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Saitama falls in despair and hopeless again.

_Note: Hope you all enjoy next chapter will be very amazed_


	3. Chapter 3: Promise of The Hero

After that incident Saitama was been taken to the council to have a little chit chat.

"So this is the guy who wiped out the Kegare with 1 punch eh hmmmm…." The weird guy that is wearing glasses looks at Saitama for a while.

"No armors, no equipments, no exorcist gears, no weapons just a jump suit regular gloves and a white cape" said the guy wearing glasses.

"Yeah so what's your big deal" said Saitama.

"My big deal is that what are you? Who are you? What is your purpose? Why did you saved them without telling them to pay you anything? That's my questions" said the guy that is wearing glass.

"First I am a human like all of you, second my name is Saitmama ,third my purpose is that I want some answers, fourth the reason why I did It was because I want to not for admiration" said Saitama as he didn't feel nervous.

"Hmmmmm your not even feeling any nervous or fear when your directly speaking to the council" said a strange woman that has a smiling face and next to her was a weird guy covering his face.

"Hey just get to the point already I don't have much time" said Saitama.

"Well you see here have you ever notice those 2 teenagers back there" said the glass guy

"Aah those 2 of course right something wrong" said Saitama.

"You see here they are the twin star Exorcist and they have a destiny is to vanquished all of the evil forces that comes from Magano such as Kegares and Basaras" said the glass guy.

"Yes uh huh" replied Saitama.

"Those 2 since if they are with each other they create a power that is so strong that everything that tries to stand in their way all get destroys and….." Saitama was now knowing where this is leading too.

"Your saying is that you forced them to love each other so that they could give birth to a salvation for humanity correct" said Saitama.

"Ting Ting bingo, exactly you see here their powers are none like the others if they born a baby that baby will have all of their special talents with that talent the baby will destroy and make sure Magano never returns ever" said the guy wearing glasses.

"And your point" said Saitama.

"Since they are still needing time to become strong I need you to guard them make sure they never die in exchange I will answer you a question you were wondering like for reals" said the glass guy.

"Okay a promise is a promise" said Saitama.

"Alright promised oh and by the way my name is Arima, Arima Tsuchimikado" said Arima

"Okay I get it now for the other question" said Saitama.

"Oh sure go ahead speak it" said Arima.

"So I was walking home lately and I have walk upstairs when suddenly a strange fog appears and I walk into it and the last thing I remember was that I am here in this world have any chances to know what is it actually" said Saitama.

"Hmmmmmmmm I always thought this was an urban legend who knew it's true after all" said the weird woman.

"Urban Legend what Urban Legend? Lady" said Saitama.

"Please call me Subaru MiteJima" said Subaru.

"Alright so Subaru what do you mean Urban legend" said Saitama

" Apparently 500 years ago they all say is that anyone who finds a mist covering an area but they couldn't canceled it which means they were been selected by the gods to help heroes" said Subaru.

"Huh god?" said Saitama.

"It is simple god must have seen that you have a potential that could not only shocks the twin but all of us" said Coderlia

" Really woah I didn't know God chose me" said Saitama.

To be Continue….

_Note: So what do you think. _


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters From Heroes Universe

After that Saitama was been put to live with the twin stars.

"I still can't believe this guy is gonna live with us" said Rokuro.

"Why you think that I'm preventing your love and sex" said Saitama.

"NO WE'RE NOT DOING THAT" shouted the twin stars.

"Alright I get it geez man" Saitama was scratching his neck.

"But you must be prepare I mean you did told me those creatures are also capable of infecting a randomize person and you must exorcist the person that got infected" said Saitama.

"Correct exactly which is good if it infects you" said Rokuro.

"Hey if it infects me you two would have a really hard time to exorcist me" said Saitama.

"Oh yeah why?" said Benio when she is holding a juice box.

"You see here back at my world I've train so hard that no one could beat me and now all I need is one punch to end it" said Saitama making Benio spilled her juice Rokuro's eyes opens widely as they look towards Saitama.

"Your not joking are you" said Benio.

"Nope I'm not ever since I've gained this power I lost a few of my emotions: fear, joy, sadness I can't feel any of them not unless if there is anyone that is stronger than me or strong like me could show up out of nowhere" said Saitama.

"Fear, Joy, Sadness YOU CAN'T FEEL ANY OF THEM" Rokuro was very shocked when he encountered a man that lost 3 main emotions that is needed just because of a stupid power he has thru a training.

"And of course I also lost my hair during the course of training" said Saitama.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT LOST YOUR HAIR" shouted the twin now they know why is Saitama bald it was because he have trained so hard that his hair falls off.

"That explains why we misunderstand you because of your head your bald" said Benio.

"SO I'M BALD WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" shouted Saitama.

"Sorry" said Benio.

"Still it's hard to believe just a regular person like you could master overwhelming strengths" said Saitama.

"How about a duel between us" said Saitama.

"Oh yeah lets go" said Rokuro.

"Please it's the middle of the night" said Benio.

Outside

"All right lets begin" said Saitama.

Rokuro transform his arm and charges forward to Saitama and punches him only to see that his punch did not do anything except touching Saitama without pushing him.

"WHAT HOW" Rokuro was confused and angry.

"Let me show you what is true strength" Saitama karate chops on Rokuro making him faint away.

"AAAAaaaaaaah…" Rokuro falls into slumber.

"ROKURO" Benio came near to check on him.

"How did you get so strong, normally Rokuro could never be easy to get knock out but you knock out him with 1 karate chop how is that even possible" said Benio.

"Thanks to the strength I got thru the training progress my agility, defense, attack, stamina, swiftness and more were all been enhanced into a surpass limits of every living beings that dare's to harm my planet which means I surpass the limits of the human race strength" said Saitama.

"Surpass…the…..limits…..of…..the human race strength" Benio began to know how scary Saitama is.

Suddenly an explosion blows up near their house.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"Huh is that another kegare" Saitama is prepare for battle.

"No Kegare could not exit Magano not unless there is a basara with them" said Benio.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM a large smoke covers the back yard

"GRuh I'm here to look for Saitama" said the monster.

"HUH THAT'S NOT A KEGARE" shouted Rokuro.

"Nope that's a monster from my world I think it's looking for me" said Saitama.

Level Threat: Demon: Juggernaut.

"Gruuuuuuuh my name is juggernaut and I am here to kill you for 3 years earlier you messed up my plan and now how do you like it when I mess up your life" said Juggernaut.

"That guy looks like a level threat demon to me" said Benio.

"Yep I'll handle it" Saitama dashes forward and punch Juggernaut making him explode immediately.

"Turns out who knew that the gate way would also sent monsters from my world here" said Saitama.

Saitama turns around and look at Rokuro and Benio.

"This might look a bit weird and stupid but it looks like Kegares and Basara's are not the only ones we're facing but there are also monsters from my world" said Saitama.


End file.
